


Unusual Ingredient

by trashbambi



Series: My Hyperspermia Brings All the Boys to the Yard [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Hannibal, Cooking with Semen, Cum Fetish, Cum Play, Established Relationship, Hyperspermia, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Season/Series 01, Top Will, loudly implied cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: “Hmmm. Your libido is a true wonder. If you’re still raring to go I may have an idea. I’d meant to bring it up earlier, however you're rather distracting.”“I didn’t hear you complaining.”“Of course not. I doubt I would ever complain about being pinned to the wall and kissed to within an inch of my life by your lovely lips.”“Flatterer. What’s this idea of yours then?”“Well, I’ve been researching some recipes that you may be able to help me with.”





	Unusual Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yyves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyves/gifts).



> big thanks to [Ishxallxgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood) for beta reading for me <3
> 
> somewhat crack, somewhat serious as fuck. enjoy~

Will lay panting beside Hannibal in his luxurious bed, head turned toward him. He took in Hannibal’s current state. There was a blissful expression on his flushed face and sweat glistened on his skin. Hannibal’s spent cock lay softening against his hip. His legs spread with cum spattered across his inner thighs and leaking out onto the sheets.

Will rolled onto his side and brought a hand down to swipe through the cum, smearing it further over Hannibal’s skin. He slipped his hand back further and pushed two fingers inside Hannibal’s abused hole, giving a soft hum of delight at how slick and hot he was inside.

With a groan Hannibal spread his legs a little further, wrapping his arm around Will’s shoulder and holding him close.

“Does it feel good? Being so full of my cum?” Will asked. Hannibal pressed a kiss to the top of Will’s head with a hum of affirmation. Will buried his face against Hannibal’s neck as he started to thrust his fingers.

“It feels wonderful. As do your fingers inside me now.”

“Have you ever been this full before?”

“Not like this.”

“Oh? You’ve been fuller than this in another way?”

“In my youth I was what some might call a ‘size queen’.”

Will barked a surprised laugh against Hannibal’s neck and pressed a kiss to his slowing pulse point. He trailed more kisses up Hannibal’s neck before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“How soon do you think you can go again? I want to fill you up more.” Will said, nipping at Hannibal’s lower lip as he rubbed his fingers over Hannibal’s prostate. Hannibal made a choked off noise at the stimulation as his over-sensitive body recoiled from it.

“Give me at least an hour, dear Will, before you rile me up again. My refractory period isn’t what it used to be I’m afraid.” He chuckled, pushing Will’s arm lightly until he pulled his fingers out with a wet sound.

“Fuck, I can’t believe you enjoy my… issue so much.”

“Your hyperspermia and all that comes with it isn’t an issue to me. You know that.”

“Mmm but you more than accept it. You really like it huh?”

“Of course. Having so much of you inside me. Devouring you or being filled by you. Your near constant hunger for me. It is… intoxicating.” Hannibal admitted, stroking his hand down Will’s back, fingers tracing the outline of his scapula. Will groaned and rut his half hard cock against Hannibal’s firm thigh.

“I wasn’t too rough with you was I?”

“Not at all. You were perfect.”

“Are you sure? Because I haven’t… uh… that was the first time I’ve… topped.”

“I’m aware, you told me beforehand. As I said, you were perfect, mylimasis.”

“Good… yeah ok. good.” Will said with a soft sigh of relief. He rest his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, cum coated fingers splayed against Hannibal’s hip. They should really get up and shower. Will felt almost too comfortable to move more than the lazy rock of his hips as he ground his half hard cock against Hannibal. It was more for his own relief than any real attempt to coax Hannibal into another round.

“Hmmm. Your libido is a true wonder. If you’re still raring to go I may have an idea. I’d meant to bring it up earlier, however you're rather distracting.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“Of course not. I doubt I would ever complain about being pinned to the wall and kissed to within an inch of my life by your lovely lips.”

“Flatterer. What’s this idea of yours then?”

“Well, I’ve been researching some recipes that you may be able to help me with.”

“And how is cooking going to help me? You’re very sexy when you cook but I think I need a little more than a flash of those lovely arms of yours to get me off.”

“By having you procure one of the ingredients for me.”

Will was silent for a moment as he worked out where this was going, somewhat shocked at the suggestion.

“What the… Hannibal! You want to cook with my… my cum? Thats...”

“I’ve already swallowed down more than a little of it. Why not include it as a source of flavouring in my meals? You have more than enough to spare.” Hannibal shifted to peer down at him, amusement clear on his features. Will threw him an incredulous look and sat up, supporting himself on one hand, the other stroking through Hannibal’s chest hair.

“Ugh, fine whatever. Will probably taste better in an actual meal… Am I going to partake?”

“That’s entirely up to you. You’ll likely want a big meal after expending so much energy today.”

“Well, whatever you cook always tastes amazing. Yeah I’ll have some.” Will sighed, leaning down and kissing Hannibal. Will moved to straddle him but a hand to his waist stopped him.

“Shower first. Then down to the kitchen. I’ll need the star ingredient nice and fresh, so you’ll have to control yourself until I’m ready for you.” Hannibal said, patting Will’s side. Will gave a groan and flopped back to the side. He mock scowled at Hannibal for a moment before standing with a sigh of resignation.

“Up we get then. Shower time. Before my body decides I’m not horny after all.” Will said and made his way to the bathroom, Hannibal watched him go for a moment before joining him.

Down in the kitchen and freshly showered, Will sat in the leather chair in the corner of the room. Hannibal had provided him with a pair of his own boxers, which were conspicuously tented, and a warm robe to keep out the chill. Hannibal stood, sleeves of his red sweater rolled up to his elbows and he prepared the ingredients for their dinner.

Once everything was laid out and prepped to use, Hannibal washed his hands. He picked up a measuring jug and made his way over to Will. He kneeled in front of him and placed the jug between Will’s feet.

“Are you ready to provide the star ingredient?” Hannibal asked, an amused smile tugging at his lips as he smoothed a hand up Will’s thigh. Will hummed as he lifted his hips into the touch, cock bobbing with the movement.

“Yes, I think is the answer to that. Give me a hand? Or a mouth?”

“Of course, you shall have my hands. If I were to give you my mouth I may get too carried away and swallow you down instead.” Hannibal said with a predatory smirk tugging at his lips. The look sent shivers through Will and he bit his lower lip to stifle a groan.

“This may be easier if you turn around and kneel on the seat. Then I can put the jug beneath you to catch your release.”

“Yeah, ok. That makes sense.” Will said once he’d got his brain to somewhat function once more. He pushed the boxers from his hips, cock bobbing free before he turned, planting his knees on the seat and leaning over the back. Hannibal placed the jug between his legs and adjusted the angle so a minimum amount would miss it’s target.

Will buried his face into his folded arms, looking down at himself and hiding his flush at the same time. He jumped a little as Hannibal slid warm hands over his rear, kneading his cheeks. Will made a contented noise at the sensation, arching back into it slightly.

“God, that feels heavenly. You’ll have to give me a full massage sometime. Maybe with a happy ending.” Will groaned, and Hannibal chuckled, his breath ghosting across sensitive skin where he’d leaned closer. A firm swipe of his tongue over Will’s hole punched the breath from his lungs, fingers clenching against the chair’s leather.

“Mmmh, fuck. Anyone would think you’re a cannibal, with how much you love trying to eat me in various ways.”

“Lucky for you, I’d much rather eat you like this.” Hannibal said, lips brushing sensitive skin. He spread Will’s cheeks wider with his thumbs and flicked the point of his tongue back and forth over his rim before sucking at it.

Will’s heavy breathing filled the kitchen alongside the wet sounds of Hannibal’s mouth on him. It masked the sound of a cap being opened and Will gave a startled noise as a slick finger was pushed into him. Hannibal’s mouth moved to bite and suck at the plump flesh of his ass.

Hannibal pumped his finger in and out at a steady pace for a few moments before adding a second. They slid in up to the knuckle with ease and Will’s back arched as they were curled to rub against his prostate and just above it.

A fat bead of cum dripped from his tip at the pressure and Will’s eyes wear close to watering at the pleasure.

“Ahh fuck! That feels so good!”

“Mmm, steady pressure to the seminal and prostate glands can increase the volume of semen produced.”

“Yeah yeah but, don’t I already produce - ngh! - enough?”

“A little more couldn’t hurt.”

“Shit, you’re incorrigible. Don’t stop.”

“I hadn’t planned on it.” Hannibal bit down on Will’s right cheek, sucking a bruise to life and Admiring his handiwork as he released the tender flesh. He crooked his fingers again, rubbing firmly and cum spilled lazily from Will’s cock as he jerked. The motion had it rolling down the side of the Jug, some on on the outside and Hannibal gave a tut of disapproval.

“Hold yourself steady Will. You may have terrible aim with a gun but I expect better from you with your cock. If you miss too much I may have to insist you sit down when you relieve yourself in the bathroom to avoid spillage.” Hannibal teased, amusement clear in his voice. Will reached back and smacked Hannibal on the shoulder with a choked laugh.

“Be thankful I don’t - ah, fuck that’s good - leave the seat up after I go.”

“I shall count my lucky stars.”

Will huffed another laugh and wrapped his fingers around his aching shaft. He gave a firm upstroke and semen sluggishly dribbled into the jug once more. With the volume he usually provided, any direct stimulation usually lead to heavy leakage well before his climax. He vaguely wondered how his body could produce so much in such a short space of time.

Hannibal continued to massage him from the inside and bit and suck at his ass. Will felt his orgasm rushing headlong toward him and rocked back onto Hannibal’s fingers.

“Fuck… so good. You need to - mmhhh - fuck me properly soon. Tonight. After dinner. Shit, please. I want you in me”

“Of course, You’ve been such a good boy for me today, indulging me in this. You deserve a reward for all your hard work.’ Hannibal said, licking at Will’s rim where it stretched around his fingers. He felt the muscles clenching around him and sped up their pace slightly, jabbing the tips into Will’s sweet spot.

“Cum for me Will. Be a good boy and cum for me.” Hannibal growled, using his other hand to give a sharp slap to Will’s already bruised and bitten cheek. Semen was already streaming from his cock though there was no force behind the flow until the spank sent Will over the edge.

As Will’s orgasm hit his cock gave a few prolonged, hard spurts, straining as a high whine was forced from his throat. With this being the third climax of the day, there was less than usual, but still a good 60 milliliters or so of semen filled the jug.

Will shuddered and leant heavily against the back of the chair, giving a grunt of discomfort as Hannibal slid his fingers free.

“Rest down here for a moment.” Hannibal said, coaxing him down to sit between his legs, careful not to knock Hannibal’s prize and spill it. Will leaned back against Hannibal’s chest and sighed, feeling boneless.

“You should hurry and use that. How long before semen becomes unusable?”

“We have a good few moments to for you to rest and regain feeling in your legs.”

“Think you’re that good huh? That I can’t feel my legs?”

“Will, I know I’m that good. You’re trembling from it still.”

“Fuck ok, yeah. You’re right. God, I love you,” Will huffed a laugh. The breathless words caused Hannibal’s heart to seize in his chest, breath hitching. He grabbed Will’s chin and drew him into a passionate kiss. It was the first time either of them had spoken those words in the past 4 and a half months they’d been together. That it was Will to have done so first made Hannibal’s own legs feel weak with joy. It was lucky they were already seated.

“I love you very much as well.” Hannibal said against Will’s lips, pressing another tender kiss to them before pulling back.

“Why don’t you clean yourself up and get dressed, then wait in the dining room? Dinner won’t take very long to finish.”

“Mmm, ok. Love you.” Will agreed and then lingered to press a series of small kisses to Hannibal’s smiling lips. Hannibal pat his hip and Will groaned. He stood and wrapped the robe around himself, grabbing the boxers to put in the laundry as he made his way upstairs.

Will sat at the table, now dressed in what Hannibal deemed dinner appropriate apparel. Casual trousers, a sinfully soft t-shirt and a warm cable knit sweater over top. Hannibal had insisted on purchasing him some clothes to keep there. They were better quality and undoubtedly more expensive than anything he owned previously. To Will's surprise though, everything was in line with his existing wardrobe.

He’d always assumed Hannibal disliked his flannel shirts at the very least. It was pointed out to him, via Hannibal gesturing to his own patterned suit, that he rather enjoyed plaid. It had more been the state of disrepair some of this clothing had been in that he disliked.

Soft, sock clad footfalls alerted him to dinner being served and pulled him from his clothes related musings. Hannibal placed an artfully arranged plate in front of him.

“Veal escalope with a semen and citrus scallopini sauce, and especially creamy pomme purée.” Hannibal announced as he placed his own plate down, taking his seat. Will stared at his plate for a moment before letting out a fond laugh.

“Did you really… mix semen into mashed potato and call it creamy pomme purée?”

“If you must reduce it to such simple terms, then yes, I did.”

“That sounds far too pretentious.” Will hummed, eyeing the food for a moment longer, scarcely able to believe he was about to eat something containing his own semen. The delicious scent of the food made his stomach growl loud enough for Hannibal to cock an eyebrow at him.

“Eat your dinner. Or you won’t get any dessert.”

“Do I even want to know that you made for dessert?” Will quipped and Hannibal’s lips twitched into a half smile though he didn’t reply. Will cut off a bite size piece of veal and scooped up some potato with it into is mouth.

He gave Hannibal a mock scowl as he chewed. Although he couldn’t find it in himself to be truly irritated with the other’s antics. Not when the food in his mouth was some of the most delicious things he’d even eaten. Though arguably he thought the same every time he ate something Hannibal had made.

“It’s delicious. Of course it’s delicious, everything you make is.” Will sighed and shook his head slightly in exasperated amusement. Hannibal gave him a smug smile and the room lapsed into silence as ate.

Once the plates and table were cleared they moved to the lounge to wait for their dessert, semen infused Panna Cotta, to finish setting. Will lay on the couch, Hannibal between his legs with his back resting against Will’s chest. Will had one arm wrapped around Hannibal, stroking the side of his neck with the back of his other hand.

“How would you feel about semen being used in one of my dishes for a dinner party?”

“Hannibal...” Will’s tone was filled with warning, sounding not much different from when he was scolding one of his dogs as he dragged out the end of the name.

“I assure you the collection of it would be quite private”

“No, Hannibal! I’m not having Alana or Jack, or whoever it is, being unwillingly fed my cum.”

“You didn’t seem to mind the idea of Alana consuming your semen a few months ago.”

“Hannibal! Holy fuck, no!” Will cried, running a hand over his face before smacking Hannibal’s chest lightly. He opened his mouth to further reprimand him, but the look on Hannibal’s face was one of barely contained amusement. After a short moment Will found himself unable to contain his own.

“You’re terrible. Absolutely terrible. Honestly Hannibal. You’re never feeding any part of me to someone who isn’t in this room.” Will grumbled, nuzzling into the side of Hannibal’s neck.

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I now know entirely too much about semen infused cooking. Why is this my life. Why do people keep encouraging this you're all terrible and I love you.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS FUEL MY SOUL.  
> plz feed me like Hannibal feeds Will his own cum ok. validate me I am hungry.
> 
> You can catch me over on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/), feel free to drop me an ask or smth <3


End file.
